pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Finch
| birth_place = New Rochelle, New York, United States | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = poet, librettist, translator | genre = poetry | notableworks = Eve, Calendars, The Ghost of Meter, The Body of Poetry, Among the Goddesses | awards = Robert Fitzgerald Award (2009) }} Annie Finch (born October 31, 1956) is an American poet. Life Overview Finch is the author of numerous books of poetry as well as poetry translation, poetry anthologies and criticism, opera libretti, and poetic collaborations with visual art, music, theater, and dance. Her writings on poetry address topics including meter and prosody, postmodern form, and the place of poetry in contemporary life. She is also known for developing an aesthetic of women's poetic traditions. Because of her efforts, in her poetry and criticism, to redefine the terms of discussion about poetic form, the Dictionary of Literary Biography names her as "one of the central figures in contemporary American poetics."Barron, Jonathan N. "Annie Finch," Dictionary of Literary Biography 282, 101. Life Youth and education Finch was born in New Rochelle, New York. Her maternal great-aunt, Jessie Wallace Hughan, was a founder of the War Resisters League. Her mother was a poet and doll artist. Her father was a scholar of Ludwig Wittgenstein, a conscientious objector, and a professor of philosophy at Sarah Lawrence College and Hunter College. In the introduction to The Body of Poetry, Finch claims that her parents met at a lecture by Auden, and her essay "Desks" describes the influences of her father's book collection and her mother's example as a poet.Finch, Annie. "Desks." The Body of Poetry, 106-110 Finch graduated from Oakwood Friends' School, a Quaker boarding school in Poughkeepsie, New York, in 1973 and then studied filmmaking, art history, and poetry at Bard College at Simon's Rock before earning a B.A. in English Literature at Yale University, magna cum laude, in 1979. Career In 1983 Finch performed and self-published an excerpt from her 1st book, The Encyclopedia of Scotland, in New York (it would be published in full in 2005 by the British house Salt Publishing). The same year she enrolled in the M.A. program in Creative Writing at the University of Houston, where her M.A. thesis consisted of 3 verse dramas written under the supervision of playwright Ntozake Shange. Finch married Glen Brand in Houston, and moved with him to California where she entered the graduate program in English and American literature at Stanford University. While living in the San Francisco area, she produced, directed, and acted in short poetic plays and worked with Bob Holman on Poets Theater. She completed her dissertation under the direction of literary scholar and Anne Sexton biographer Diane Middlebrook and earned her PhD in 1990. Finch's work first found a national audience in 1997 with the publication of Eve from Story Line Press, reissued by the Carnegie Mellon Contemporary Classics Poetry Series in 2010. Her next book, Calendars (Tupelo Press, 2003), was shortlisted for the Foreword Poetry Book of the Year. In 2010, Tupelo released a detailed Readers Guide to Calendars along with a CD version read by the author. Finch's "narrative libretto" Among the Goddesses: An Epic Libretto in Seven Dreams, a combination opera libretto and epic poem focusing on abortion and goddess-centered spirituality, was published by Red Hen Press in 2010. Spells: New and selected poems (Wesleyan University Press) arranges Finch's poetry in chronological order, including the 1st publication of her unpublished "lost poems" from the late 1980s. Finch's opera Marina, based on the life of poet Marina Tsvetaeva, was produced by American Opera Projects in 2003 with music by Deborah Drattell. In 2010, with director Assunta Kent, she founded Poets Theater of Maine in Portland, Maine. Finch and her husband, now an environmental organizer, have 2 children. In 2004 they moved to Maine, where she is currently Director of Stonecoast MFA Program, the low-residency MFA in creative writing at the University of Southern Maine. Writing In an article in Contemporary Authors, published two years before her 1st full-length book of poetry, Finch made a remark that anticipates the focus of her career"Annie Finch", Contemporary Authors 1994, Gale Research Group, 2000 "To me, poetic form, with its unverbal, physical power, is radically important in reconnecting us with our human roots and rediscovering our intimacy with nature . . .. rhythmic formal poetry is of great value in celebrating, commemorating, and cementing the bonds of community."Finch, Annie. "Annie Finch." Contemporary Authors 146, 150 In the title essay of The Body of Poetry, Finch connects her poetry's frequent thematic focus on nature, the body, and spiritual issues, and also its attention to pattern and sound, with her earth-centered spirituality. As Claire Keyes notes in the entry on Finch in Scribner's American Writers, "A strong current in her work is the decentering of the self, a theme which stems from her deep connection with the natural world and her perception of the self as part of nature."Keyes, Claire. "Annie Finch." Scribners American Writers Series 2009, 00 While Finch has been consistently inspired by formal poetics since the early 1990s, from the outset much in her work has differentiated her from the movement called "New Formalism." Henry Taylor wrote in a review of Eve, "while much would seem to align her with the so-called new formalists, Finch cheerfully ignores many of their stated principles" by not writing about contemporary life and forgoing a "natural" idiom.Taylor, Henry. "Review of Eve by Annie Finch." Washington Times, May 12, 1997 In all her books but especially in Calendars (whose downloadable "Readers Companion" offers sample scansions of 15 separate meters used in the book and a long list of formal structures), Finch exemplifies her own invented terms "metrical diversity," "an exaltation of forms," and "multiformalism." In a blog for the Poetry Foundation, "Listening to Poetry,", she writes, "A friend asked me a few months ago, as I was discussing one of the poems I had been writing, “does it ever depress you, thinking that most people won’t know what you are doing with meter?” Maybe it should depress me, but honestly, it doesn’t. Meter just gives me too much joy for me to worry too much about it. . . . Meter is like music; you can enjoy it whether or not you understand why, and you can easily enjoy poems in meter by reading aloud to yourself, even if you are only used to reading free verse. . . . Meanwhile, just in case, my publisher is busy producing an audio version of my book on CD." Such statements, along with Poetry Foundation blog essays on such topics as "Occasioning Occasional Poetry" and "Where Are You, General Audience?," imply that one of Finch's goals is to appeal to a wider audience for poetry.,Harriet blog, Poetry Foundation, http://www.poetryfoundation.org/harriet/2009/06/where-are-you-general-audience/Harriet blog, Poetry Foundation, http://www.poetryfoundation.org/harriet/2009/04/occasioning-poetry/ Yet Finch's work has been published and reviewed by such publishers as the innovative British publisher Salt Publishing, whose website describes The Encyclopedia of Scotland as "an early experimental work . . .a performance poem for soul-voice and attendant daemons." The book carries an endorsement by Jennifer Moxley claiming that it anticipates the work of experimental poet Stacey Dorris, and its longest review appears in the avant-garde-leaning journal Jacket. Finch's third book of poetry, Calendars, was compared in a review by Ron Silliman to the work of innovative poets Robert Duncan and Bernadette Mayer.Silliman, Ron. "Review of Calendars by Annie Finch." Silliman's Blog, October 13, 2002 Such connections reveal that a good part of the critical interest attracted by Finch's poetry has also come from the avant-garde end of the poetic spectrum. In an interview with New Formalist poet R.S. Gwynn, Finch has remarked, "When I teach contemporary poetry, I divide it into four tendencies: formalist, oral tradition-performance, mainstream free verse, and experimental. I feel lucky to have encountered firsthand so many influences from these four divergent kinds of poetry. In my own work, I like to think, these different approaches have united to bring me back full-circle, yet in a new way, to the poetry I loved first, and best, when I was young."R.S. Gwynn: "Giving back to the world its lost heart: An intervirew with Annie Finch," Featured Poet: Annie Finch Able Muse. Web, Apr. 27, 2018. Recognition *2009 Robert Fitzgerald Prosody Award *2008 Fellowship, Black Earth Institute *2006 Complete Poetry of Louise Labe Awarded Honorable Mention for a translation in the field of women’s studies by the Society for the Study of Early Modern Women *2005 Alumni Award, University of Houston Creative Writing Program *2003 Calendars a finalist for the Foreword Poetry Book of the Year Award *1993 Nicholas Roerich Fellow, Wesleyan Writers Conference Publications Poetry *''The Encyclopedia of Scotland''. Caribou Press, 1982; Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2004. *''Catching the Mer-Mother''. West Chester, PA: Aralia Press, 1995. *''Eve''. Brownsville, OR: Story Line Press, 1997. *''Calendars''. Manchester, VT: Tupelo Press, 2003. *''Home Birth''. Loveland, OH: Dos Madres Press, 2004. *''Greatest Hits, 1979-2005''. Columbus, OH: Pudding House Publications, 2007. *''Shadow-Bird''. Delaware County, NY: Dusie 2009. *''Spells: New and selected poems''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2013. Non-fiction *''The Ghost of Meter: Culture and prosody in American free verse''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1993. *''The Body of Poetry: Essays on women, form, and the poetic self''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press Poets on Poetry Series), 2005. *''A Poet’s Ear: A handbook of meter and form''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2011. *''A Poet’s Craft: A comprehensive guide to making and sharing your poetry''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2012. Translated *Louise Labé The Complete Poetry and Prose: A bilingual edition (edited with critical introductions and prose translations by Deborah Lesko Baker, & poetry translations by Finch). Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2006. Opera Libretti *''Lily Among the Goddesses: An epic libretto in seven dreams'' (music by Deborah Drattell. Pasadena, Calif. : Red Hen Press, 2010. *''Marina''. American Opera Projects, DR2 Theater, New York, 2003. Edited *''After New Formalism: Poets on form, narrative, and tradition''. Brownsville, OR: Story Line Press, 1999. *''Carolyn Kizer: Perspectives on her life and work'' (edited with Johanna Keller and Candace McClelland). Fort Lee, NJ: CavanKerry Press, 2000. *''An Exaltation of Forms: Contemporary poets celebrate the diversity of Their Art'' (edited with Katherine Varnes). Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2002. *''Lofty Dogmas: Poets on poetics'' (edited with Maxine Kumin and Deborah Brown). Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 2005. *''A Formal Feeling Comes: Poems in form by contemporary women''. Brownsville, OR: Story Line Press, 1994; Cincinnati, OH: Textos, 2007. *''Multiformalisms: Postmodern poetics of form'' (edited with Susan Schultz). Cincinnati, OH: Textos Books, 2008. *''Villanelles'' (edited with Marie-Elizabeth Mali). New York: Knopf, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Annie Finch, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 5, 2014. Audio / video *''Lofty Dogmas: Poets on poetics'' (with Deborah Brown & Maxine Kumin *''Calendars''. Tupelo Press, 2010. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Annie Finch at the Other Voices International Project: "Inanna," "No Snake" * Annie Finch profile & 4 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Annie Finch b. 1956 at the Poetry Foundation * Finch, Annie (11 poems) at Representative Poetry Online ;Prose * Annie Finch's blog at the Poetry Foundation] ;Audio / video * Annie Finch at YouTube * Workshop and reading, Stonecoast MFA Winter 2008 residency *Audio Interview with Amy King, 2006 ;Books *Annie Finch at Amazon.com ;About * Annie Finch Official website. *[http://www.tupelopress.org/books/calendars#companion Readers' Companion to Calendars] *Interview on State of American Poetry, Huffington Post * [http://www.opus40.org/tadrichards/AFinchGW.html "Annie Finch", Greenwood Encyclopedia of American Poetry], *"Ringing Aloud With Newer Sounds: Prosodic subjectivity and the mother-infant matrix in the Poetry of George Herbert and Annie Finch" in Mezzo Cammin Category:1956 births Category:Opera librettists Category:American poets Category:American essayists Category:Living people Category:Writers from New York Category:People from New Rochelle, New York Category:American academics Category:Yale University alumni Category:Stanford University alumni Category:University of Houston alumni Category:University of Southern Maine faculty Category:Writers from Maine Category:American translators Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:Women poets